


Candidacy Declared

by ThaneZain



Series: it's a Fallen London/Minecraft Youtube au [11]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Lord Mayor virginia is the current mayor and is a deviless, No real warnings, merrigan's is the London general store basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaneZain/pseuds/ThaneZain
Summary: Mumbo discovers he's running for mayor.
Series: it's a Fallen London/Minecraft Youtube au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Candidacy Declared

“I saw the funniest thing on the way home from Merrigan’s,” Mumbo said to Grian, closing the door behind him. “Posters everywhere that had my face on them with the caption ‘Mumbo for Mayor.’ Any idea what that’s about? A curious joke, I’d think.” He took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack, smiling bemusedly.

“Oh, not a joke. You’re running for mayor,” Grian said, not looking up from his paper.  
Mumbo nearly dropped the parcels of groceries he was carrying. “ _Pardon?”_

“You’re running for mayor,” Grian repeated. “I tossed your hat in the ring early so you’d have a better chance. Don’t you think Lord Mayor Virginia’s overstayed her welcome?”

“When were you going to discuss this with me?” Mumbo asked, thunderstruck.

“Now,” Grian said, folding the paper and smoothing it on the table with his fingertips. “I made the posters a few days ago and hired a few urchins I trust to hang them up around the Bazaar. Oh, and you should probably buy your nice suit back from Iskall.”

Mumbo set the parcels down on the table and sank into the couch, reeling with this new information. “Do we have a campaign plan?” he asked faintly.

Grian shrugged. “Did you see the posters?”

“Yes, I saw the posters!” Mumbo nearly shouted. “They’re plastered on every surface from here to Hell!”

“Oh, good,” Grian said, obviously pleased with himself. “That’s the plan, then.”

“ _ The only words on them are ‘Mumbo for Mayor!’” _

“Yes, well,” Grian said flippantly. “I’ve done my part. I’m not exactly sure what the mayor does, you see.”

“You’re not exactly--” Mumbo spluttered. “Why on  _ earth  _ are you having me run then?”

Grian shrugged. “Was bored.”

“You were  _ bored  _ so you decided to declare  _ my  _ candidacy for mayor without consulting me first?”

Grian nodded, positively beaming.

Mumbo let this sink in for a minute. “Have you ever run for mayor?”

“Nope.”

“Ever campaigned for a candidate?”

“Nope.”

“Ever participated in  _ any  _ way in a mayoral election?”

“I think I might have voted once,” Grian said thoughtfully. “But I’m not sure. It was really unclear.”

Mumbo let out a heavy sigh. “So you have no idea what this entails, do you?”

“I know you’ll have to be in the public eye, make a lot of speeches, probably learn a little bit about mayoral duties and expectations…”

“Any chance I can drop out?” Mumbo asked, almost pleadingly. He didn’t like the idea of ‘the public eye’ one bit.

“Not-a-one,” Grian said. “Your name will be on the ballot no matter how much campaigning you do or don’t do.”

“Oh, fantastic,” Mumbo muttered. He let out another sigh. “I guess I’m running for mayor, then.”


End file.
